Hearty Realizations
by CodeRedGaming
Summary: With the events of Bon Bon Fresh in their mind the very same night. They return to Marco's in an attempt to recuperate.
1. Prologue (let's recap and get started)

**Prologue**

"Star?... Star?" with his calls being muffled only slightly by the door she understood what he wanted.

"Not now Marco! I just… I need a little bit." her voice was obviously strained, with all that had happened the previous night anyone would be upset. Her mentor, gone; her family history, gone; her biggest enemy; with more power at his hands than he needed. These next few days were going to be rough.

"Alright Star. I'm going to help you get through this. We will figure something out." He knew the situation was near impossible to solve, but he is going to try. He began to head downstairs to get a glass of water before going to his room to try and figure things out.

"How is she?" The loaded question was the one thing he didn't want to hear. Both Jackie and Janna were there still at his home waiting, waiting on an answer he didn't have. "There's no telling. She won't give a straight answer. Not even her own form of a straight answer."

With a hefty sigh Jackie headed towards the door."Okay Marco. I'm going home. Keep an eye on her. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Jackie. Stay safe." Marco was unsure of how the rest of this night was going to go. But that was one thing that he wanted.

Janna's next words were surprising to say the least, "There's more to this than just that bird dude."

"What are you talking about Janna?"

"I mean he isn't the big thing that's bugging her. One thing she kept worrying about was how it was going between you and Jackie. She wouldn't stop focusing or talking about you two. The whole night she was distracted."

"Isn't that how she usually is when I'm not around? Distracted?"

"Not this distracted. But she is driven more often than not. She was worried about you."This made Marco think. He didn't think that Star would be like that. He knew that they were friends. But he didn't expect her to care that much.

"So… That was your whole night pretty much?"

"As much I wish I could say that I heard it all, I didn't. I fell asleep midway through the evening while waiting for Bon Bon to show up."

"Oh you're _sooooo_ helpful. Please enlighten me."

"Sorry dude, I'm not any help in these situations." Quite the enlightenment.

"Just go home Janna." Marco breathed heavily. He walked over to the couch and sat down with his head in his hands. A short day turned long night will lead up to another adventure, he could feel it. With many things that could possibly happen he hoped one thing that could be done was get help. That was when he looked up and saw Star's dimensional scissors on the table. He knew what he had to do tomorrow, with his head held high and new hopes arising he pocketed the scissors and went to bed.


	2. Chapter 1(Welcome her back)

**Chapter One.**

The next morning Star never left her room. Marco tried everything, from trying to get her to take him on some adventure to coaxing her out with nachos. He eventually looked down at the scissors in his pocket and realized that there is something that he could do. But without the mirror he couldn't do it without getting Star in trouble. So he just sat there in his room, and started planning. He thought of so many plans over the next few days that his room looked like a conspiracy theorist lived there. That's when Star came in.

"Woah!" surprise, confusion, and joy overswept her in a flurry of , who had been working almost non-stop was passed out with his hair in a complete mess and was half falling off of his desk which he was using as an impromptu bed, for some reason.

He stirred and started murmuring, "Gotta… gotta help… is… my fault?"

Star was touched by his obvious concern but was more worried about his guilt.

" _Why would he be guilty, he didn't do anything."_ Obvious care was felt from Star and so, using her wand, put Marco in his bed. That was when she got a good look at his room. Strings drew from pin to pin, from the wall to the ceiling, even the floor. She was left in wonderment, he covered so many points, but there were several that he didn't connect, Ludo's hideout.

"Ugh, Star? What are you doing?" Marco, confused, understandably, and just plain groggy.

"Oh nothing, just uhhhhh… felt like coming out of my room for once in awhile."

"I guess you've finally decided to come out? I mean you didn't even come out for my nachos."

"I figure it's understandable as to why I didn't want to leave." What could have been mistaken as being sad was more of a subtle joy as to his concern. She may have recently seen him with Jackie, but she was curious about one thing that seemed off about Marco, "Have you … left, like, since the dance?"

Snapping back to reality (seeing as he had just dozed off again) He responded with a curt "Wha, huh? Oh, no… I just saw how upset you were with Glossaryck and your entire family history being gone and just, figured I needed to help. I mean you are my friend."

Star, embarrassed, and obviously blushing in a major way, quickly turned her head away.

" _Star Butterfly don't just panic and turn away silent. Clear your face and talk to him!"_

"Yeah Marco, I'm glad you're here. So, what have you got planned?" Luckily Star partially knew how to suppress emotions thanks to princess training back on Mewni.

 **A/N: I honestly didn't expect this story to blow up so quickly, glad to see people are enjoying my story. I honestly have no idea as to how long this story will be. And that is all I have to say regarding that. This was originally going to be a one-off that was going to just satisfy my personal urge to write. So I'm really happy to see people enjoying my first published and maintained story.**


	3. Chapter 2(not quite into action)

**Chapter 2**

"Well, that covers everything I've got. What do you think?"

Star was in complete awe of what Marco pulled off. He had thought of almost every contingency, from not getting help from Buff Frog to getting lost on the way there. The only flaw was they needed the location. "I'm surprised you got all this done and planned out in a couple of days. Although, I should have."

"Awww, no need to 'blow-up' what I did. It's what any good friend would do, most likely."

"What do you mean Marco? I've yet to see this kind of dedication from any other friends." Friends, that is the word that she knew belonged, but Star wished they could be more, she hid how she really felt behind a kind smile.

"By the way, Star, you should head downstairs, I'll make us some breakfast. I just need to freshen up real quick."

"Okay Marco, I'll wait downstairs." She left his room and decided to sit on the couch while she waited for him, her heart was still in the topsy-turvy, unsure itself what it felt, mix of emotions that many called love. _With Marco I feel like we_ _ **belong**_ _together. But with Jackie I doubt he'd notice me._

"Okay Star! I hope you're ready for some mean pancakes!" Marco shouted down the stairs as he was putting on his hoodie, "You must be really hungry considering how little you came out of your room." He is unaware, however that Star was deep in thought and didn't hear him.

"Ugh! Why can't I just tell Marco how I feel?!"

He had arrived at the bottom of the stairs, "Feel about what? Do you have something you want to talk about?"

Redder than a bouquet of roses fresh off of the bush, Star whipped around at near light speed the moment she heard Marco's question, "I uh… I-I … am really hungry! Yeah, starving!" she ended this sentence with a nervous laugh.

"Rrright. I'll get started on those pancakes." As he turned around and walked into the kitchen, he knew one thing about Star right then, and that she wasn't being completely honest.

 **A/N: Man I really love these cliff hangers don't I? Might as well get used to them, cause I like dragging the end of one chapter into the next, it's a good story-telling method in my opinion.**


	4. Chapter 3 ( NOT SO NEW CHARACTER(s)!)

**Chapter 3**

Star was busy chewing as Marco was making his own plate of pancakes. Whatever Star was talking about, at least to those looking at her while Marco's back was turned, would see that she was still deep in thought, but the moment that Marco turned to face her in the slightest, she put on the biggest grin she could muster.

 _*ding*_ "What's that Marco?" What sounded like the oven, had gotten Star's attention, and gave her a reason to show her confused face.

"Well since you've been in your room, I figured you would miss some OF THESE!" as he said this he quickly turned around showing a massive plate of nachos.

*Overly dramatic gasp* "I thought you said that nachos were no good for breakfast!"

"Well remember when you said food was chaos, I kind of realized you're right."

"Marco Diaz admitting he isn't always right, never thought I'd see it."

"It's happened before! I just can't remember the last time."

"Exactly Marco! That means it's not happening enough!" Star's face was no longer forced, but a natural smile, somewhat of a blush had appeared on her face, but it was covered by her hearts, which was good luck in her opinion. "So Marco, when do you think we can start on the plan, at least finding out where it is?"

"Well we can start as soon as we're done, if you want at least. No time like the present I'd say." That's when Tom appeared, "Hey Dumbass!"

"It's Diaz, Tom, now what do you want?" Marco was showing that he was clearly annoyed, and that made Star feel, flustered, for some reason.

"Well I was going to return your game that I borrowed, and-"

"Great, great, just set it on the table. Star and I are kind of busy right now."

"What could you possibly be doing?"

*THUD* At the sound Marco walked over to the window and opened it, "Ah, great, Janna." He reached into his bushes and dragged her over to Tom. "Entertain him for a little. Come on Star, let's get ready."

Marco grabbed her by the hand and led her up the stairs to his room.

 _Meanwhile, downstairs:_ Tom decided to try and initiate conversation, "So, you ever try jazz?"


	5. UPDATE FOR YO' FOOL FACES (jk i love u)

Sorry those who have been expecting a chapter soon. I've been dealing with sickness and school and yeah...

But those who are wondering there may be an update later today. Closer to 12 am EST.

Sorry guys! Another problem being the all too familiar problems of being either too many stories or writer's block, so that's it. See you later!


	6. Chapter 4 (adventure STAR-t! he he)

**Chapter 4**

Although she barely cared about what Marco was in such a rush for, Star still wanted to at _least_ know why he was in such a rush.

"Marco, I get that you want to help, but you need to slow down for a minute," when she said that and immediately became confused, "That sounds like a 'Marco' thing."

"Yes, yes it does, and it terrifies me too. But for now, we have to go ahead and leave now, because if my theory is correct, Jackie may show up and interrupt us leaving in about, oh 3 minutes, so let's 'get while the gettin's good' as they say." With that last sentence he gave Star her dimensional scissors, grabbed every one of his plans, which he made sure to write down as well as pegboard the crap out of his room, and followed behind the princess as they dashed through the open portal. Unbeknownst to Marco he dropped the last page of his very last plan, but all that was written on it were a few words, "If all else fails: say goodbye to Star." with small little water stains on the page of unknown, yet quite obvious source.

"Marco!" Jackie went up to his room to see if he was there, that's where Janna and that demon, who were in the middle of reciting the entirety of "A Wasp Film"'s script, said that Marco went, she looked around and noticed the paper lying on the ground. She picked it up and ran back down to get the two that were downstairs, unaware of what was going on upstairs.

"What do you mean you didn't think to stop them?!" Jackie's voice was shaking slightly as she practically interrogated the two.

"Well, you know how those two can be! They're Joined at the hip and go on adventures all the time! Not like we expected something like this to happen!" Tom said this while shaking the paper in his hand at Jackie.

"Uh… I kind of did," Janna, who normally didn't get embarrassed, was looking away as the two of them stared at her. "I mean, I was just sleeping in the tree outside the kitchen window when I thought I heard them talking about some kind of plan and that little blue dude, but I thought it was just a dream. Not my fault gravity pulled me down too late." She said this last bit with a pout.

With a heavy sigh Jackie started talking again, "So now what? We don't know where they went. Unless they left behind some big clue that is."

 _Magical dimensional character following shift_

"Great! Now we're lost!" Marco said this with an irritated groan as they were wandering through the forest looking for Buff Frog.

"Hey Marco, it's okay. We'll find him, besides, we just might hear him if we pay attention, you never know."

"Well there goes Plan 'A' couldn't find him fast enough. Plan 'B' it is! 'Eventually find Buff Frog and get him to lead us to Ludo's hideout.'"

"Marco, we need to talk, you aren't acting like yourself."

"What do you mean? I'm just trying to be a good friend and help you," Marco's uneasiness was leaking into his voice, he just couldn't tell.

"Marco, I get that, you are just acting like this is all you have left. You're my friend too, you don't need to worry about this so much, we may not succeed at first, but we still will. We'll be there for each other either way it goes. That's just how friends work. There through thick and thin. Without you being completely sane, there's no telling what will happen, that's why I'm stopping us for now."

"You're… you're right Star, we are friends," Marco looked in the bag that he had brought which held all of his plans, and a few helpful supplies. "Guess the planning was a little overboard." He dumped out the papers on the ground, stepped away and gave Star a look, letting her know he was fine. They started walking again, but not before Star poofed the papers away, and following after Marco.

* * *

 **A/N: Looks like my update may be a little off. Nothing like sitting at home, while suffering in bed to inspire someone to write eh? Just so all that read know, Marco is supposed to be a little OOC for a reason, It may or may not be obvious this chapter, but I want you all to know that it is both on purpose and completely accidental. Just like having a little fun. ;P The godlike powers of being an author are astounding aren't they?**


	7. Chapter 5 (let's unwind a bit,OrWillWe?)

**Chapter 5**

"Man does my head feel better. Who knew the roles would be reversed?" With a stretch Marco continued walking and talking with Star.

"What do you mean?" Her classic 'I have no idea what you mean so start talking Diaz' look on her face.

"Well… Normally I'm the one to talk you down and be the 'logical' and 'words of wisdom,' You know?" He said this with a mild blush and looked away scratching the back of his head.

"You know what this means, don't you Marco?" He could see it but there was a sly grin on her face.

"It's supposed to mean something?" He tilted his head slightly and gave Star a cock-eyed smile.

"Yep, it means you aren't as perfect as you think!"

With mock surprise and astonishment, Marco turned to Star with a playful smile across his lips, but kept walking, "Me?! Think I'm perfect? _Never!_ "

"Watch yourself Diaz!" Her jokes not falling on deaf ears, "I'll Narwhal Blast you into oblivion!"

"Yeah, yeah, Princess!" His joking going into the silly nicknames that they both knew the other hated (but secretly loved). That was when Marco nearly fell into a deep pit, were it not for Star.

"For one known as the 'Safe Kid' you sure don't pay attention that well."

"Well Star, I think our banter is over."Marco's face grew somber as he looked ahead of him. They hadn't been paying attention all that well and wandered into some kind of giant corn field. The only problem was they were nowhere near the Mewni castle.

That's when one all too familiar voice spoke up behind them, only it's not who they suspected, "THERE YOU GUYS ARE!"

Both Marco and Star whipped around at the sound of his voice, in perfect unison they shouted, "TOM?!"

That's when Marco saw who was with him, Jackie, and Janna.

"Forced you against your will?"Marco started, barely raising an eyebrow.

"Yep," in a similar monotonous voice as Marco.

"Scared of what Jackie could get Janna to do?"

"Mmhmm."

"Still not regretting meeting Janna?"

"Definitely."

"Alright, let's go."

Jackie then spoke up, "Hold on Marco, why didn't you tell me you were leaving? Why would you just disappear?"

"Jackie, before you even continue that line of questioning, let me ask you one thing, 'Why do you think I'm doing this?'"

"What do you mean, you're doing it for Star, your best friend."

"Jackie, we need to talk, but that can wait 'till we get back to Earth."

"Marco what-"

"Just wait till we get back home!" Marco turned around his shoulders shaking not wanting to show them how stressed he was, or why he really said those things.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, I over produced today! So is this what it feels like to be an over achiever in a capitalist society? Anyways, this second update should make up for the extremely long absence I had right? By the way, writer's block is an absolute bitch, okay. (*gasp* Profanity! well get used to it in later chapters. What can I say, I'm evil.)**

 **\\_(' -')_/**


	8. Chapter 6 (Coincidence ITHINKNOT)

**Chapter 6**

When they finally decided to stop pursuing the line of questioning, which always led to the same : "Just wait." answer from Marco. They had finally lowered a ladder (with the help of Star's wand) into the nearest hole, and climbed all the way down. With Star leading right next to Marco in front, and Tom in back with Janna, Jackie stayed in the middle of the group, but eventually fell back to talk to Janna and Tom.

"What do you think is wrong with Marco?" Jackie whispered this to the pair, hoping that Star and Marco didn't hear them up ahead.

Tom then leaned in close so as to make sure as not to be heard himself, considering when it came to anything stressful he tended to get heated, "I think it may be about them."

Janna, herself seeing where this was leading, looked Jackie straight in the eye and made sure to choose her next words carefully, as careful as a Janna could at least, "They may be their own stressors, I told you how Star was acting the night of the dance, but there's also the fact of the matter that their friendship is strained ever since you two hooked up."

"So, it's my fault? Is that it?" (nice Janna. Real smooth) her voice started to crack a little, but it wasn't noticeable.

"No nononononono Jackie, what I mean is, Star has feelings for Marco, but she doesn't want to tell him. They are best friends, but there is the chance that her feelings are shared. Marco may not have been showing it in his room, but inside his closet was it's own separate pinboard. He was trying to figure himself out at the same time."

Both of them were about to ask Janna how she knew this, but then remembered that she was kind of a stalker. "So did you see what it ended on?"

"Two things, Jackie and Star. Although there were, for some unknown reason, two strings that connected me and you." She said that last thought pointing to both her and Jackie.

"Well, that is interesting, to say the least." Tom interjected, an innocent look on his face, "But for now, let's focus on the task at hand."

"Guys, you should look at this!" Marco called from up ahead.

* * *

 **A/N:** **With the episode descriptions released for the rest of the season, there has been a fire lit under my ass to finish this story. Before , which it is highly evident, our poor fragile Starco hearts are shattered. You all can see where I'm coming from. Sorry this chapter is short, kind of the classic "filler ep/chapter that secretly holds a bigger meaning" trope. Also, "You guys should look at this cliche" *DING***


	9. Updatarino (Flanders is that you?)

Hey guys, I have a poll up on my account that I would like to see answered. I just need the help bros.


	10. Chapter 7(Uplifting)

**Chapter 7**

The pair of friends were up by a wall with a hole in it, looking into a larger cavern. There was a rumbling coming through as they saw a giant corn mill, that was being pushed by a large crowd of monsters.

"Well, now we know what happens with all that corn." Marco had commented offhandedly, hoping for a distraction from the current situation they had, but it was too late. They saw all the guards that were posted around the cavern. Almost every entryway was guarded, even the darkest corners were guarded in the event of magical scissors, or one of the monstrous prisoners trying to escape.

"I, is this what you, go through daily with those monster fights?" Jackie had said this with a infinitesimal quiver in her voice, she was scared, and it was starting to show.

"Jackie, Janna, from this point on, it's going to get dangerous," Marco had turned to them with his shoulders squared and his head held high, "This is much more than Star and I are used to but we can handle it. I am stopping us now so as to give you one final chance to go back. You have never fought the monsters here, nor do you have a solid way to defend yourselves. You can go back home now, or you can stay, but we cannot guarantee your safety. I would recommend going back now." As Marco gave his small speech, one could tell the soothing and calm energy that seemed to emanate from his person. Still there was fear behind his eyes, even with his confidence masking it. But those present didn't notice.

"Marco," Tom had spoken up after being silent the whole time, "I know you are worried for others, but you can't seriously think we can just let you go down there with just you and Star-"

"Tom, that's why I let you come with us. I knew that they would follow, so that's why, if they decide to stay, you are going to help them. You are their bodyguard now. I hope you all can understand."

"Tom is right though, there has to be something we can do. I mean, you've seen how light-fingered I am." Janna let her frustration show at how she was being underestimated. "I say we free those captured monsters. They are obviously not being treated properly and shouldn't be forced into something like this."

"You know what Janna," Star had found her own silence pestering, but had something that she needed off of her chest, "You're right. We are going to need to free them. They are simply victims of circumstance."

"So let's go then." Marco commanded, "There seems to be a patrol coming through so there's no time to plan, everyone get ready, keep it quiet for as long as you possibly can."

Then the guards started to walk towards them, unaware of them, but their shadows looming around the corner and voices getting louder. With their spirits as high as they could manage they said in perfect unison, "Let's do this!" and took out the guards as they rounded the corner.

* * *

 **A/N: Let's get something said right now, I am trying to get closer to the climax asap, but lets just say we're getting there. I'm going to hope my poll gets answered. I'm looking at you readers!  
**


	11. Chapter 8 (The battle begins!)

**Chapter 8**

With the guards piled up by the entryway, the 5 moved on to their next mission, sneaking down the hole.

"So what's the plan Diaz? Charge our way through and hope no one notices?" Janna, who was feeling frustrated at the fact that there seemed to be no hope getting through, was letting the rest know.

"Well Tom, think you can cause a distraction?" Marco and Star said, with their thoughts being in perfect unison. "We could really use the help."

"Okay, that Blood Moon Dance really did a number on you two." Tom's own, what he thought to be internal, thoughts came out, "But fine, I know my chances are through, with you at least. I'll do it."

"I'll stay with him!" Both Janna and Jackie exclaimed at the same time. This resulted in a confused stare-down between the two.

"Whatever, just gives enough time to slide into the hole. When we get down, you can follow and seal it up behind us, or stay behind, your choice." Marco said this with a nod, and smiled when he continued speaking, "But Jackie, whatever you choose, we will talk once we get back to my house."

"Okay Marco." Jackie said this and gave Marco a short, friendly hug, but there was a stiffness to it.

"Star, listen close. Once Tom, Jackie, and Janna get a distraction going, we are going into the hole. Don't get caught in any fights, we are just going to run, got it?"

With a reassuring nod, Star and Marco got ready to run. Tom then flew down behind some of the monsters standing guard in the corners and knocked them out. Jackie and Janna then went to another corner, slid down and did the same, then they started making noise. Which drew the attention of all the guards in the room, and then the three met on one side of the room, opposite of Star and Marco. That's when the two ran. They ran, slid under the big corn mill and hung off the edge, they called out to Tom, "Make your choice now! We're going down!" They then put their backs and feet against opposite walls next to each other and slid down. That was when the giant mill fell and plugged the hole above them.

* * *

 **A/N: Glad people are enjoying my one output of my anxiety about the future episodes, I am seriously dreading what may happen, so this is my only output of denial I have. CURSE PEOPLE THINKING THAT ADULTS (MORE SPECIFICALLY AN ADULT TO BE) CAN'T ENJOY CARTOONS! I mean, fanfiction is seriously underrated, we literally pump out novels based on a show because we enjoy. Wouldn't you agree that is pretty fucking amazing? Anyway I digress. Let's just keep doing what we can to survive the Star Nuke coming in February. See you all in the emotional wastes!**


	12. Chapter 9(That's it?)

**Chapter 9**

"Marco…" Silence, nothing much, just silence, "Marco." Being lost in thought, these calls fell on deaf ears, "Marco!"

"NYAGGH!" Marco nearly slipped farther down the hole, but luckily had Star next to him keeping him stable, "Sorry, Star, just… just thinking."

"About what?" Innocent curiosity, but also (subtly) intense, luckily for her Marco is about as attentive as a rock.

"Just, lots of things. I mean, we're literally raiding a cave filled with monsters, we don't have a plan, and then there's what's going on in my head. I mean my paranoia is kicked up to the max here, and I don't know how to calm down!" Marco grew louder as he talked, clearly he was stressed.

"Well, when we get home, it seems like Marco PhD. needs a little help from Star Butterfly PhD."

"Thanks Star, but I'm not sure how well that will do." Marco let out an exasperated sigh. "I may just need to talk in general. Like I said, I'll talk to Jackie, but you too, like both of you at the same time."

"Okay Marco." Star's voice was wrought with worry. Anytime Marco got like this, she got worried. "Well, if I need to, I'll make sure to remind you. But there is no telling what Janna knows, so she may have an idea as to what is going on with you. She is kind of a stalker." That last part was said playfully and Marco let out a small chuckle.

"Kind of? She's full blooded, non-stop, stalker. She has everything on me, there's no telling what she does with that info."

"Well it looks like we're coming to the end." Marco stated matter-of-factly pointing down. Then both of them dropped out of the bottom.

Rather than landing gracefully (I'm looking at you magical girl animes) Star landed flat on her ass. "Dammit!" (unbeknownst to each other this was said in unison.)

"*insert overly exaggerated gasp here* Nice choice of words Star." but Marco was just as graceful as Star in that fall and landed on his face.

"Well Marco, that is just how I roll. And honestly that was the first time I've ever swore and it feels fan-fucking-tastic, let me tell you."

"Eh, I rarely do it. But you get used to it after a while."

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Princess Butterfly and Karate Boy." Ludo had approached from behind and was holding his wand at arms reach, well as far as his stubby arms could go. "I see you've found my lair! Well what do you think? Is it better than the castle, or should I have gone back to it? Please I want your input."

"Honestly Ludo, I think you could've gone with more cobwebs and stalactites. But other than that I like it." Marco, with his constant pleasing spirit, decided to say that, cause, why not?

"Oh really? I would have gone with more torches on the wall. I get that it's an evil lair and all, but it's dim, not good for the eyes." Star's input was surprisingly civil. "Anyways may as well do what I came here to do in the first place." That was when she kicked Ludo in the face and grabbed his wand.

"Weren't you expecting more from him Star. That was rather anti-climactic. I mean, where are the bird and spider?"

"Eh, who cares, but at least we can talk to my mom about the wand now." They then used star's wand to track Glossaryck and the book down only to see him talking to the two that were missing from Ludo's side.

"So he only managed to gain control over you two after finding your love of chips? Interesting. Oh, hello Star!"

"Hi Glossaryck!" Star's wild waving was exceptionally energetic, I mean she just found her mentor for fuck's sake, and she ran over to hug Glossaryck.

"Woah, woah, woah, easy Star, you've yet to take the book. I only serve those who hold the book."

"Ugh, Glossaryck why do you have to be such a buzzkill?" Star immediately went over and grabbed the book, but expecting an attack from the pets, but didn't get it. "Hmm, that's not what I was expecting. I thought they would be at my throat by now." Star turned to see Marco sending non-verbal death threats through his eyes to the two.

"Oh Marco, they're harmless at this point." Star smiled and waved Marco and Glossaryck to follow her.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys! Back after this impromptu hiatus! Surprised? I bet you guys are. So yeah, I've been in a slump due to FUCKING COMMON CORE! Limiting my fucking knowledge, I'll show you how to argue a point. But other than that sorry guys just expecting more from an education system is something hard to do with Common Core and DeVos or whatever the hell that public school destroying chick's name is. I don't expect much from the educational system anymore. Only a couple more years left for me. See you in the next chapter! Also, I'm thinking of longer chapters, yea or nay?**


	13. Chapter 10(homecoming!)

**Chapter 10**

The pair were walking back up the way they came and realized that there wasn't a way for them to get back up top easily.

"Well that's just great!" Marco groaned, "Now how are we supposed- hey look a map!"

"Little do you know Star," Glossaryck leaned in, "But if it wasn't for that bird Ludo gets lost in his own cave all the time. He has the sense of direction of a deaf bat."

Star let out a laugh that was fairly loud, and noticed the two halves of her wand glowing a faint pink.

"Hey Star! Marco! Little blue dude!" a shout, coming from down the hall, that they hadn't noticed, to their left followed by Janna, then Jackie, and Tom, whistling from the rear. "We were wondering whether we would find you quickly or not."

"Hey Janna, Jackie. Screw off Tom," Marco replied as casually as if it was a normal day, which it sort of was, ( And yes Marco and Tom still have their hate- barely love relationship going on) "What took you so long?"

"The monsters up top kept trying to run away before we could get the keys."

"Well Tom, I guess your fugly mug kept them on the run!" Marco stated, still casual mind you. That was when everyone, excluding Star, stared at him. "What can't a guy cuss? Used to 'The Safe Kid?'"

"Well, actually yes. Yes we are. It is terrifying for you not to be

'Marco Diaz! The Safe Kid!'" Janna retorted surprise lacing her voice.

"Well Janna, the cussing has only really been around Star. Not even Glossaryck, and he knows almost everything."

"It's true! I didn't see this side of Marco coming at all." With the micro near-god's confession, the group made their way back to Marco's where everyone flopped down exhausted.

"Hey, Glossaryck!" Star called out, while leaning back in the chair she was in. "Would you mind taking care of my wand please?"

"Star what makes you think I know what to do?"

Star then gave him a glare that read "really, you just said you were almost all-knowing."

"Ugh, give it here Star, I was hoping you wouldn't have been paying attention, that didn't last long."

"Thanks Glossaryck!" Star cheered as the blue, riddle filled pest, flew up to her room to repair the wand.

"Now Marco," Jackie said, as Marco looked up at her, "you said you wanted to talk when we got back. What is it about?"

"Well, to be completely honest, it's about us. Not just you and me, but you, me and Star. A little bit of Janna and Tom mixed in there too. No offense.

"None taken," Janna answered before Tom, "now what is it?"

"Follow me," Marco sighed before leading them up, with exhausted groans coming from the rest, "Hey, you're the ones who wanted me to talk about it! Don't complain! I mean, fuck's sake!"

* * *

 **A/N: You know, with the way I type these out, rather than using the in-browser text box, it seems to be much longer than it actually is. I never really pay attention to how long it actually is, but I may start writing in the browser to be a Marco about it, I don't know. May as well. But, if no one really picked up on it, reviews and suggestions are much appreciated. I am an aspiring author after all, I will just need your constructive criticism. Yes even from you Fuckhands McMike. Just hit me up in PM or the reviews. I am still wondering who is into a request based series of one+ shots. So hit up that poll as well. Please my dudes. See you next chapter!  
**


	14. Chapter 11(let's start falling)

**Chapter 11**

"Alright Diaz," Tom started, hateful but still playful, "We're in your conspiracy theorist's themed room, what is it you wanted to tell us?"

Marco walked forward slowly and opened his closet, revealing a small net chart with pictures of the five connected in various ways, but the major one was Marco was connected to both Jackie and Star at the same time, "This is it. I wasn't just formulating plans for getting Glossaryck back. I was trying to get my own feelings sorted out as well. I don't know why, but Jackie when that happened, I saw the blood moon. It... it was like I was being told I was making a bad choice, I could feel it. But I also thought I could feel Star, like her feelings. Tom, care to explain?"

"Uhhh... sure. Well, the Blood Moon ball is all about the chance to dance under its light, and if you do get chosen the person you are dancing with, although it is seen just as myth, has their soul joined to yours. It's sort of like a telepathic and emotional link. Since you and Star were chosen, you're joined together. That's kind of what I was hoping would happen to me and Star, but the blood moon chooses the pair only if they're perfect for each other. Star and I weren't that's why I have given up on trying to date her."

Janna then broke her silence, "Wait, wait, waitwaitwaitwait! So you and Star are essentially soulmates? What about Jackie? I mean, why didn't you change your mind about her after that dance? I mean that was months ago!"

"Well, that is a good point Janna," Jackie started, "but emotions aren't that simple. I mean I can tell you've been crushing on Marco since day-one. Anyone could, except he's too oblivious and you just aren't sure yourself."

"What? I- No- me? Crush on Diaz?" Janna continued sputtering for a solid 5 minutes getting redder by the second.

"Marco," This time, it was Star's turn to break her silence, which resulted in Marco turning to look her in the eyes, "I get what you're saying, I really do, but why now, why right after everything that happened?"

"Well, Star, to put it frankly, I was confused myself. I mean, we do everything together. You're my best friend, and you drag me out of my shell, I've never had a friend like you before. I've just been crushing on Jackie for 12 years, I was still confused at the sleepover, and I was still confused after the dance. I just had to figure things out."

"Karate Boy! Glad to see you're solving everything that needs solving!" Glossaryck then floated into the room on top of Star's spell book, "But have you figured it all out? Your feelings are still on a runaway garbage truck, you need to figure these things out completely. I've told Star life is just that, 'hot, fast, and full of garbage.' But now is where you figure things out. I am glad, honestly that I get to see this, it's better than the multi-verse's greatest soap opera!"

"Ya see, Glossaryck, I just don't know. I don't want my feelings to be swayed by anything other than myself. I don't want the blood moon to make my decision."

"Marco, you're Star's best friend," Janna started, "I never really shared my feelings but I realize I may never have a chance with you, but these two girls aren't going to decide for you. Find how you really feel, we'll give you time to work on it."

With those words, Janna led the others out of his room and Marco laid down, but didn't notice that Glossaryck was still there, "Marco, I know you don't like me, but let me tell you something, I can help you, although it will be in my, how do you say it, 'own frustrating and annoying way?'"

"Thanks Glossaryck, I just need to think for a bit. I'll be fine for now." With those words Glossaryck hovered back into Star's room to continue working on her wand.

Seconds turned to minutes, minutes turned to hours, until it was night time. A knock came at Marco's door, which he prompted them to come in with a single grunt. Tom soon followed, "Hey Diaz. Having fun contemplating everything?"

"Why aren't you back in the underworld?"

"Easy slugger, your parents came home right as I was about to leave and invited me to dinner, but I came to help."

"And how, exactly, do you plan on helping? Better not try and root around in my mind!" Marco's paranoia was only minor, but it was still there.

"No, no don't worry, I mean I'm going to talk to you. Also no, I wasn't forced by one of the girls. First thing's first, I bet your mind keeps drifting over to Star. I'm right aren't I?"

He was, Marco didn't want to admit it, but he was right. "How can you tell? I guess it's the Blood Moon."

"That it is. I do have an alternative to your thinking. Don't"

"Don't, don't what?"

"Think. You are trying to be logical in matters of the heart, that is going to keep you from being a better you in the future. Emotions don't have rules, but your head does. You want to find love, lose the rules. Don't be the 'Safe Kid' for once."

"They told you about that? Okay- okay, now's not the time. So what do I do, just stop thinking? How am I supposed to do that?"

"Just feel, this is also a matter of the soul, the blood moon doesn't force you two together, it's just a messenger, so to speak. Your soul was bound to her by fate already. I think that's what you'll realize."

"We'll see, I'll be there in a minute." Tom then walked out and downstairs to the rest of the girls, "Realize, I did so a while ago. I just couldn't face her right then. Man I'm such a fool."

Marco then decided to go down to the others, he smelled what could only be tacos. He saw that the others had already eaten, but the girls were asleep on the couch, with Tom chilling in the recliner, that was when he whispered while leaning to look at Marco, "Told you I went to you on my own."

"Yeah, yeah I... I see." Marco then walked into the kitchen to see a small plate of tacos sitting on the table, with a note from his mom saying to enjoy and that she had gone to bed with his father. Marco ate and then sat on the floor in front of the coffee table, and looked over at the girls.

"You need to tell them at some point."

"I know Tom, I just, don't want to disturb them. They're resting, and I want them to be fully aware when I tell them."

"Tell us what?" Marco froze in horror and shock, as he saw Janna get up, which disturbed the others, waking them up.

"Marco, have you sorted things out in your head?" Jackie then asked, concern laced in her voice.

"Yeah, we were worried, that's why these two got permission to stay the night. We wanted to make sure everything was alright."

"Don't worry you three. I've got things sorted out, even with a little help from Tom. He didn't make my decision though, I did. I'm just going to say it now. Jackie, I'm sorry, I just don't think we need to be together. I held you so high, but apparently my emotions have other things in mind for me. Janna, I was aware of your crush on me, this whole time, but I can't reciprocate your feelings. Star, I know you may not feel the same way, but, do you think we could give each other a chance?"

The girls sat there in silence, Janna and Jackie, looked at each other and hugged, but Star was just, silent.

"Well, I think it's time I take my leave," Tom then stated as he made his way towards a portal, "But, I will come back tomorrow to see how things are going."

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys, noticeably longer no? I wrote this in browser just to see how much I could fit into this one chapter. So expect more chapters to be this long, although there may or may not be many more after this one. Just thought I would let y'all know. School is still a bitch. I'll see you guys on the other side of the chapter, and I'm going do that one-shot requests series. I do have a story that I'm going to start out with, an AU by tumblr user: coskii. Check them out sometime. I will start that series soon. I'll give the title though, it is: One-shot, two-shot, three-shot more!  
Just letting you guys to know.**


	15. Update Ho!(Pirate time)

**Hey guys, CodeRed here, I have a reccomendation for those who follow the story and not me as an author. Go read my AU series.** ** _*Gasp* Shameless self promotion?_** **I hear you ask. Yes, I am not a popular author by no stretch of the word. So I take time out of my day to offer you another form of my writing that is not bound by my previous chapters (to a certain extent) So I hope you guys will look at my other story, which is NEW EXCITING AND FULL Of fluff, and quite possibly absolutely devastating heartbreak. I may break my own heart. Ships are going to be quite prominent, or won't, depends on the AU. See you guys on the other side!**


End file.
